The present invention describes a method for the manufacture of ketone solvents, such as methyl ethyl ketone (“MEK”) or octanedione. MEK has a chemical formula ofCH3—C(O)—CH2CH3.This chemical is valuable as an organic solvent and is used as a solvent in many commercial manufacturing processes. MEK is also used in some household products such as varnish and lacquer.
Unfortunately, MEK can be expensive to produce. Thus, a new method for manufacturing MEK is desirable. Such a method is disclosed herein.